Manchas de Sangue
by Stra.Clavel
Summary: Manchas de sangue estavam em seu destino. Ela seria capaz de viver mesmo sabendo que a morte a perseguiria? Leia se ficar curioso
1. Prólogo 1971

Os bancos traseiros do Bentley conversível eram de couro vermelho,a cor favorita de Hyuuga Hinata . A tarde ainda estava no início , mas como Hinta só tinha cinco anos , não sabia muito bem de horas .

O pai de Hinata viajava do lado da mãe , que dirigia . Ele apoiavao braço no encosto do assento dela e cantava " Avançai,ó soldados de Cristo" . Jogava a cabeça para trás , solfejando os versos , ea mãe ria daqueles trejeitos . De vez em quando , ele se voltava e piscava o olho para a filha , aumentava o volume e fazia a mãe rir ainda mais , enquanto ela vencia as curvas perigosas da descida da montanha.

O sol quente de Califórnia batia nos curtos cabelos negro-azulados de Hinata. Ela apanhou o chapéu de palha no piso do carro e enfiou-o na cabeça,puxando-o para cima dos olhos . Um bocejo pegou-a de supresa e ela se encolheu no banco quentinho.

Eles haviam acabado de almoçar na velha taverna , escondida num vale das montanhas Los Padres . Hinata adorava aquele lugar , onde falsos caubóis preparavam churrasco e codornas com milho , cantavam e decilhavam violões . O pai cantava junto , balançando o copo de cerveja ao ritmo da música. Depois a mãe se levantara e dançara , fazendo rodopiar a saia diáfana e batendo as mãos acima da cabeça , como uma jovem cigana espanhola. Hinata ficara fascinada com o martelar dos pés de sua mãe , metidos em caras botas de vaqueiro , de couro de lagarto branco . Achara-a uma dançarina maravilhosa.

As vezes Hinata entreouvia os comentários das pessoas sobre seus pais :"Loucos". Os que os conheciam sorriam e chamavam-nos de Hippies ricos , Excêntricos. Diziam que era só haver uma grande festa , em qualquer parte do mundo , que os pais dela estariam lá.

- Porque não? - Respondia Hiash Hyuuga , quando lhe perguntavam por que voar oito ou dez mil quilometros até o outro lado do mundo por uma noite de diversão.

- A vida foi feita para a gente se divertir - Era o lema de Hiash Hyuuga.

O almoço desse dia dora demorado e Hinata comera num meio cochilo acalentado pelo sol , ouvia as risadas da mãe , e achava aquele somo mais delicioso do mundo . Quando a mãe ria , tuda ia bem no mundo de Hinata.

- Opa! - Ouviu a mãe exclamar , quando o Bentley adernou inseguro ao fazer uma curva.

Hinata entreabriu os olhos e viu , pela borda da estrada , as rochas escarpas da ravina lá embaixo. A mãe aprumou a direção eo grande conversivel seguiu em frente . Hinata tornou a fechar os olhos,satisfeita.

- "Avançai , ó soldados de Cristo, marchemos como guerreiros , a cruz de Jesus á frente..."

A voz forte do pai ea risada da mãe ecoavam pelas montanhas e vales. Então a mãe tornou a dizer "opa!", eo Bentley deu outra leve rateada.

O pai ainda cantava quando o carro de repente entrou num violento cavalo-de-pau.

-"Opa!´" - Gritou mais uma vez a mãe , rindo e tentando endireitar o veículo. Ainda ria quando o carro saltou sobre a borda e despencou ricocheteando nas rochas até o fundo de ravina . Pois a vida não era uma brincadeira? E a morte, não seria também?

**----------------------------------------------------------------X----------------------------------------------**

**Esse foi o Prólogo pessoal :)  
Eu sei que ta muito estranho e triste [??]  
Mas foi só oq minha imaginação tinha no momento --'  
Sorry!!  
Mandem rewies se quiserem !!  
Eu agradeceria muito :)  
bjoss**


	2. Atualmente 1995

**O sanatório Hudson ficava num trecho pedregoso que dava no rio** , no norte do estado de Nova paredes cobertas de hera escura , que circundava as janelas gradeadas , onde estorninhos e pardais faziam seus ninhos na primavera.

Os pacientes , porém não se sentiam tão contentes quanto os estorninhos. Aém das grades nas janelas , havia portas fechadas a chave , alarmes de segurança e guardas armados. Escolhiam-se os enfermeiros mais pela altura e força. O Hudson era uma instalação privada de segurança máxima para pacientes violentos , ali internados por famílias que temiam pela própria segurança.

O homen do 27 era considerado afortunado pelos outros quarto ficava numa quina , e tinha duas janelas . As duas eram gradeadas , mas deixavam a luz entrar e ofereciam um vislumbre das á também se vestia bem . No verão usava camisas com botões nas pontas do colarinho; no inverno, calças de cotelê e suéteres elegantes. Aparentemente , mandavam-lhe de fora um suprimento inesgotável de cigarros e comidas especiais . Também se dizia que ele pagava um guarda para mantê-lo secretamente abastecido de garrafas de vodca.

Sabaku no Gaara não concordava com a avaliação da sua sorte pelos outros paciêntes . Não era sorte estar encarcerado , e aqueles privilégios não se deviam á sua riqueza. Destinavam-se a apaziguar a consciência de mulher que o pusera naquele lugar , tancafiado como "um animal raivoso" , como uma vez ela o chamara com sua voz severa e destemida.

O fato de ela não ter medo dele era um dos motivos pelos quais quisera matá-la . Pena que não houvesse conseguido.

- Você deve ir para a cadeia – Ela avançara para ele que , contido pelos guardas , tinha o rosto enterrado no tapete rico e fofo aos pés dela. – Mas não vou deixar que você desgrace nosso nome.

Dissera á policia que não apresentaria queixa contre ele , mas como era um perigo para o público , pretendia mandar interna-lo . Por ordem dela , três eminentes médicos assinaram os documentos que o haviam condenado a mofar naquele lugar .

Para Gaara , roupas decentes e uma garrafa de vodca de vez em quando não compensavam uma vida de prazeres perdidos . Sentia falta dos bares , da bebida e das mulheres . E do poder. Passara 5 anos sem ele , e anciava por reavê-lo.

Numa manhã nublada no início de abril , levaram-no do seu quarto para o gabinete de Shikamaru Nara , o administrador do sanató estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de teca coberta de papéis. Calado, examinou Gaara por alguns instantes , observando como ele estava em forma. O interno era um sujeito alto boa constituição e ... Shikamaru conferiu nos papéis , Gaara já estava com 29 anos . Tinha uma bela cabeleira avermelhada , olhos verdes profundos e rosto bonito, de queixo fino . E também o físico rijo eas mãos fortes de um camponês .

Shikamaru tornou a olhar o dossiê . Aquelas mesmas mãos haviam sido usadas para tentar estrangular a mulher que o pusera lá ; além disso suspeitava-se que tentara matar também duas prostitutas. Como porém , jamais se encontrou prova que o ligasse definitivamente a esses dois ultimos casos , Gaara nunca fora processado por eles.

Gaara era um psicopata: atraente,charmoso, sem emoções , implacável . E astuto . Os novos guardas do Hudson diziam que não se podia encontrar um sujeito mais simpático : fala mansa , inteligente. Mas tão logo começavam a julga-lo são ea perguntar-se por que ele estaria ali , ele surpreendia

Certa vez quase conseguira estrangular um guarda. Haviam sido necessário três homens para impedi-lo , e mesmo quando o deixavam inconsciente , ainda tiveram de arrancar seus dedos do pescoço da vitima. Era forta como um touro e louco de pedra , diziam.

Agora Gaara olhava para Shikamaru , os olhos semicerrados , o rosto impassivel. Sabia que era mais esperto que Shikamaru . E mais astuto que o psiquiatra a quem via uma vez por semana , e cuja presunço sa mente cientifica ludibriava , dizendo-lhe oque ele gostaria de ouvir : sonhos eróticos, fantasias ,visões. Gaara via-o fazer suas anotações , acenando com a cabeça em aprovação , e ria-se dele por dentro , porque sabia que o enganara.

Mas não era esperto o bastante para escapar , embora houvesse tentado duas vezes. Isso lhe roía as entranhas como um cancêr . Prescisava vingar-se de Tsunade a velha que o pusera lá . Queria tudo que era dela , tudo que deveria pertencer a ele . Pensava nisso noite após noite.

Um dia iria pegá-la. Mas então ainda haveria outro obstaculo . Não sabia oque acontecera com a menina , Hinata Hyuuga ; Aquela altura ela deveria estar uma mulher feita. Sozinho na cela , invoraca mil vezes sua imagem , imaginando o que faria com ela quando a pegasse.

Shikamaru estudava os documentos á sua frente , pensando no que faria. O Hudson era uma instituição privada para tratamento de doentes mentais . Os parentes pagavam as despesas; quando não mais fazê-lo , o interno não tinha escolha.

Erguendo o olhar , encontrou o ruivo a sua frente . Disse:

- Você vai sair daqui hoje,Gaara . É um homen livre .

Gaara ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos em geral mortiços luziram como pedras polidas ao sol.

- Já era hora - Rosnou.

- Fomos informados pelos advogados encarregados de seu caso , que não há mais dinheiro para mantê-lo aqui . Contudo , restam 325 doláres em sua conta conosco . Você vai receber essa quantia junto com seu cartão de seguro social (Carteira de Identidade) e outros documentos e pertences. Você será levado de carro até a próxima .

Gaara ficou olhando para o teto , esperava que ele acabace de lhe dizer . "Trezentos doláres", pensou . Cento e cinquenta por cada década que passara ali . Quinze doláres por ano.

- É só . Quero desejar-lhe boa sorte em sua nova vida , Gaara.

Ele nada disse , só viu o ruivo partir e Shikamaru começava a pensar se fora certa a escolha de solta-lo nas ruas .

**A rua principal estava engarrafada **e Hinata já se impacientava por trás do volante . Como sempre , chegaria atrasada . De olho no trânsito , e sem ajuda de espelho , passou pó-de-arroz no nariz brilhoso , rimel nos cílios e um toque de batom marrom-escuro . Anos de atraso haviam-na tornado uma especialista naqueles retoques rápidos . Engrenou o carro quando o trânsito tornou a andar .

Hinata estava com 28 anos . Tinha úmidos olhos azuis e os cabelos escuros e lisos da mãe , que usava compridos e soltos , a não ser no trabalho em que era professora e muito dedicada por sinal.

Após conquistar a única vaga livre , saltou do jipe de pintura azul escura , enfiou uma moeda de 25 centavos no prquímetro e parou um minuto para observar os jovens entrando pelos portões de ferro da escola municípal " Flores do Campo" . Era uma escola já de época mais era muito bonita com o simbolo que estava estampados nas paredes brancas , uma flor azul clara com uma borboleta sobrevoando-a. Por dentro parecia um velho bistrô pariense , com uma leve camada de serragem no chão , nas salas cadeiras baratas de vime e quadros negros pendurados nas paredes . Era uma segunda-feira , seu dia de folga , mas ainda havia coisas a fazer . Entrou na pequena secretária , comprimentou Tenten a secretária de cabelos brilhosos e de cor chocolate , uma mulher simpática com todos e principalmente com Hinata .

Após uma breve visita a secretária , Hinata correu para a sala dos professores onde avistou a silhueta de um homen de cabelos castanhos que logo se virou sorrindo para ela e mostrando os caninos afiados .

- Bom dia Hinata-sensei .

- Kiba-kun , já pedi para não me chamar assim ! Sou sua amiga e não sua professora.

O moreno conhecia Hinata desde o trágico acidente que matou os tão amados pais de sua inseparavél amiga de infancia , ela era triste e os belos olhos hoje brilhantes eram sempre tristes . Hoje ele ficava feliz em ve-la sorrir e ensinar os pequenos estudantes o ABC .

- Foi muito bem vê-la Hinata-chan , mas agora já estou indo tenho que dar aula para o 1° ano do E.M

- Até Kiba-kun , e bom dia para você também

Kiba apenas acenou para a amiga quando estava na porta da sala em que daria sua matéria : Educação Fisíca. Hinata apenas sorriu e acenou para o nada , mas apenas acenou e se virou indo pegar seus livros no armario correspondente ao seu nome .

**Na** **delegacia de Mitdtown City **,o detetive de homicídios Uchiha Sasuke trabalhava no computador , estava de folga toda segunda-feira e como hoje era esse dia , o detetive Uchiha estava em seu apartamento pesquisando as ultimas notícias policiais na internet . Aquela vida pacata estava lhe enojando severamente , como desejava voltar para sua cidade natal e voltar a ver os velhos amigos como Naruto , Kiba e Sai,que hoje provavelmente estariam formados e trabalhando como ele . Despertou de seus devaneios com o barulho da campainha tocando , levantou-se espreguiçando o esqueleto e indo em direção a porta . Abriu-a e deu de cara com uma mulher de cabelos rosa , vestida com um vestido vermelho que tinha um decote invejado, mas pela falta de seios o vestido não servira para absolutamente nada . O moreno suspirou pesadamente passando vagarosamente a mão entre os cabelos negros os bagunçando e deixando-o com um ar selvagem . Sasuke tinha cabelos e olhos escuros , como seus ancestrais irlandeses , e a compleição alta e esbelta da família da mãe .Era um típico californiano criado em Santa Barbara - Campeão de natação e surfista . Um homen atranete de 29 anos , magro , rijo e com uma ex-esposa que lhe atormentava diariamente .

Haviam se casado jovens , quando Sasuke estava na faculdade . A separação ocorrera dois anos depois . Ele quis manter-se o mais distante possível do seu passado. Prescisava de um novo rumo , e por isso fora para Nova York e tornar-se tira . Jamais se arrependera. Interessavase por seu trabalho e pelas vitimas assasinadas.

- Oque quer Sakura?

- Sasuke-kun eu quero outra chance! Deixe-me voltar para você , eu te amo.

- Quando você pretende desistir dessa ideia imbecil , fassa-me o favor de meia volta e desista .

- Nunca! Porfavor Sasuke-kun , eu te amo ! Não ignore meu amor por você , se um dia você soubesse como dói amar alguém que apenas lhe machuca . Porfavor!

Ele apenas pegou a carteira de couro do bolso traseiro da calça , tirou de lá 150 doláres e colocou entre as mãos da mulher a sua frente .

- Sakura , pegue esse dinheiro e suma daqui . Não volte , se voltar eu mando você embora mesmo que seja a força .

Duas lagrimas desceram pelo rosto rosado dela , que apenas se virou e saiu em passos pequenas e inseguros , tomando o elevador e sumindo de vista do detetive .

Sasuke entrou novamente em seu apartamento e fechou a porta , jogou-se no sofá apenas para colocar a mente no lugar . Ficou assim até o telefone tocar e uma voz conhecida lhe falar.

- Gaara está solto ,cuidado.

- Sempre tomo cuidado , Shikamaru

- Claro Uchiha , só estava tentando ajudar ... Que problemático.

- Eu sei , esse lunático sempre dificulta minha vida.

- Que dó que eu tenho de você Uchiha , chega de lero lero e vamos logo ao ponto .

- Claro , então fale logo

- Gaara foi solto pela mesma pessoa que o colocou aqui ...

- Tsunade...

- Hai . Liguei para ela mais cedo avisando-a e aconselhando-a a contratar um policial .

- Não acredito que você...

- Calesse ! Continuando , como você já deve imaginar eu contei para ela sobre você e ela irá pagar muito bem pelo seu serviço ...

- De quanto estamos falando?

- De 1.400 doláres por mês.

- Muito bem , ela conseguiu um preço rasoavél .

- Deixe de ser arrogante Uchiha.

- Certo , para onde você acha que ele vai dessa vez?

- Santa Barbara , provavelmente procurar oque ele chama de anjo.

- Ele vai matar alguém ...

- Sim vai .

- Certo ,a manhã já estou a acaminho de Santa Barbara .

- Até Uchiha...

- Até...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------------  
E esse foi o primeiro capitulo podre da fanfic :/  
Desculpem leitores , se existirem algum leitor #_#"  
Comentem se esta bom ou não tá??**

**bjoss**


End file.
